15 Years Still Strong (Beckdam oneshot)
by realtimelord
Summary: What happens when Jenna takes Becky on a surprise trip to a very nostalgic place? (Part of my Beckdam oneshot series, click my username to see them all)


"Jenna, where are you taking me?" Becky asked peering out of the car window expectantly.

Her best friend had turned up at her flat and practically dragged her out of the house to show her something. The strangest thing about the unexpected arrival was Jenna had a huge grin on her face that she continued to wear for the whole journey.

"Oh don't worry Becky, you'll find out." Jenna cooed.

It was at that moment they pulled up to a very familiar and nostalgic place. Degrassi high school. This was the place where everything changed for a very young and unaware Becky Baker. This was the place she met her best friend who was currently getting out of the car with her. This was the place she met the one young man who changed her world for good. This was the place she met the love of her life.

Nearly 16 years ago Becky had arrived at Degrassi and ever since then she hadn't been the same. It was funny looking back and realising how innocent she had been, how her faith had had a totally different meaning to her but was still as strong as ever. How she was so blinded by confusion but eventually realised that the boy she forced herself to see as a girl was ultimately a boy and always would be.

Currently it was summer so the school was uninhabited, this left Becky to wonder what Jenna would want to show her or how on earth they were allowed to be in there… if they even were. Walking down the halls she found a very sacred place to her, the place where she and Adam Torres had first kissed. It was a nervous kiss, not lasting particularly long but feeling as spectacular as it always did. Adam was Becky's long term boyfriend. The man she hoped would be with her in the even longer run.

They walked down the hallways of Degrassi some more until they reached another place that held a special memory, however, this time it wasn't a happy one. It was where Becky and Adam had had their first break up, courtesy of Becky's parents brainwash camp idea, she remembered choking out the words "you confused me" whilst Adam looked on with an expression of disgust and pain. Becky shook her head at trying to forget that, trying to remember the weeks later when she realised she couldn't forget about him that easily, that he was a boy and always would be, the memory of her telling Adam all this and him refusing to accept she had changed because he'd been hurt too much but eventually that night they kissed and somehow the world seemed just a little bit more beautiful.

They walked further still until they reached another point, looking out the window to where Becky, Adam and Jenna all graduated together and Adam pulled her off to a corner to talk to her. He knew how difficult Becky's home life had been since she disobeyed her parents, how her parents had almost kicked her out but, surprisingly, Luke had stood up for her and told them that Becky might be defying God but what would that make them if they kicked her out and how after that they'd still been bitter to their daughter. Even through all that Adam stayed by her side, held her when she appeared on his doorstep in tears and whispered comforting words to her. When he'd pulled her off to that corner he promised to help her through whatever got in their way, he told her she'd always be welcome at his and his mom's house, Audra had also been there for Becky. He promised all of this with gold bracelet that was engraved with 'we'll get through this together' that matched one that he was wearing that just said 'together'.

A smile appeared on Becky's face, Jenna looked to her friend and also smiled knowing exactly what her best friend was thinking about. Adam wasn't the only one who knew Becky all too well, Jenna was the first to notice how they looked at each other, how they blushed at compliments from each other and blubbered like idiots when they were nervous… although most of that was Becky. She also knew they had to hurry up to get to the surprise.

"Come on, love bird." Jenna said as she dragged Becky from the window. All through the school memories flashed before her eyes, like the day they promised to get a flat together when they had a enough money, which they did, the music room where Becky would peek through the window every rehearsal to watch Adam captivated by the music Whisperhug were making, and the locker Adam one day pushed a kid against when he called Becky a Bible thumper.

Finally they arrived at the drama hall; she could see light emerging from there. Becky wore an expression of confusion and Jenna pushed open the door, wearing an enthusiastic smile, indicating for her to step inside. When Becky did she realised the whole hall was decorated with masses of candles and music was playing softly. When she listened closely she realised it was the Romeo and Jules musical soundtrack, the first play she had seen at Degrassi and was partially a part of. Sitting on the empty stage was a figure in a black and pink suit with a top hat in the same colours; the figure's head was bowed.

Becky slowly moved closer wondering what on earth was going on. When she got close to the stage the figure looked up with a smirk. Becky gasped and then giggled. It was Adam. The thing that absolutely made the costume, and made her giggle, was the ridiculous moustache drawn on his face. Soon enough she realised Adam was dressed as she was when she volunteered to play Jules in the play.

"Well, fancy meeting you here." Adam said jumping off the stage landing in front of Becky.

"Adam, what's going on?" She asked breathlessly a grin plastered on her face.

"That's a good question." He pointed a slim finger right at her face and just as quickly removed it. "To answer that question I must pose you another." He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as she wrapped hers around his shoulders. "Did you really only want to hug me right after your outstanding performance in the first presentation of the classic Romeo and Jules?"

"Adam."

"Ok, ok. But just answer the question."

"No…" she paused, "I also wanted to kiss you." She admitted blushing ever so slightly.

"Well of course you did, I mean look at me." The boy teased. "Now!" He exclaimed letting go of her, her missed his touch. "As you probably realise Jenna and I set all of this up for a very special reason Ms Baker." He gestured around and then paused, turning to her and then slowly taking hold of her hands he looking at her with a look of seriousness that was also heartening.

"Years ago I promised to be by your side no matter what and today I want make that promise again but with more importance. I want to let you know that the bracelet I gave you when we graduated long ago was more than just a token but was my heart and soul, my all. I want you to know that our future doesn't stop at getting that flat together, our future is more to me than anyone will understand and I don't care if anyone does or doesn't understand." There were tears in Becky's eyes whilst Adam's eyes conveyed a look of understanding and assurance.

"Becky," Adam began, "you make me happy, happier than I have ever been. There were so many times when I felt like no matter what I did or who I was I would never been good enough but you make me feel like I am good enough, no more than that, like I'm boundless. Through all the tears and the confusion and the heartache, through all the happiness, the trust and the love we always stuck together and right now, one more time, I want to promise you that we will always get through anything together." It wasn't until Adam stopped talking that Becky realised he was down on one knee.

"Becky Baker," the tears spilt down her face, "will you promise me one more time that we will get through everything together? You not only proved to me you knew I was a boy, you believed I was a man. Will you marry me?" Becky's grin grew even wider, she pulled Adam up and with a choked out whisper she promised,

"Yes."

They embraced, knocking off Adam hat, until he finally pulled back and kissed Becky, her hands caressed his neck gently and then wrapped themselves in his hair. Jenna was cheering ecstatically from the door.

Finally they pulled away from each other with idiotic smiles on their faces until Becky broke the silence.

"15 years Mr Torres, 15 years still strong."

"And only getting stronger."


End file.
